


You Show Me Yours

by subcircus



Series: Watcher!Abby [11]
Category: Highlander: The Series, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Methos talk tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Show Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/gifts).



> Written for a prompt for the Concise Sci-fi and Fantasy Month on LJ

"If you were a Watcher, where's your tattoo?" Abby asked, examining Adam's wrist curiously.

"Burnt it; the skin healed fresh," he replied, showing her the virgin spot on his wrist where the symbol of the Watchers had resided for fifteen years.

"You mean if Richie injures his shoulder then he'll lose his?" she said, her voice becoming a little higher pitched with nervousness. Adam nodded. Abby looked devastated by the news. "He said I'd always have his back," she said quietly, almost to herself.

Adam laid a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he'd get it replaced."

Abby looked a little mollified, but she was clearly unhappy. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"S'not the same."

Adam moved closer, wrapping his arm around her. He grinned and in a low voice spoke into her ear.

"I do have another tattoo if you want to see that."

Abby looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Jeez, do all Immortals use such cornball lines?" she asked, still laughing. "You're as bad as Richie!"

"Well there's no need to insult me!" Adam replied indignantly and withdrew his arm. He looked at her briefly before he too started to laugh.


End file.
